


Cards, Krakens and Interdimensional Travel

by tricksterlovegodling



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gender Roles, Mabel is the best, Post-Canon, References to Shakespeare, Science Fiction, Twins, but no real science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterlovegodling/pseuds/tricksterlovegodling
Summary: The following summer the Pineses  go to an adventure in Alaska by boat. Before they arrive, though,  they fish a young man out of the sea, who may or may not have been brought by a machine Dipper put together following the instructions of a new and very suspicious notebook he found





	Cards, Krakens and Interdimensional Travel

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a stand alone, I have no idea how to continue their adventures. It's mostly Gravity Falls and a small reference to Rick & Morty, and my latest obsession Twelfth Night, but only Sebastian

In the middle of all the desperation of the shipwreck, he had thought of tying himself to the broken mast. He had stopped hearing his sister shout his name long ago. All he could do now was pay close attention to the rise and fall of the waves for his opportunities to breath. He knew he was about to die and maybe that strange green flash meant he was dead already.  
*  
He knew he was in a vessel when he woke up, but he couldn't tell what kind boat that was. A girl, a few years younger then himself was staring at him with huge eyes. She smiled, and he felt at ease, but the smile became a huge grin, she began clapping and jumping up and down.  
“You're awake!” she went on clapping and jumping. “My first patient is a survival! Woohoo! Nurse Mable to the rescue!” Then she turned around and shouted for someone either on the deck or a different cabbin: “Dipper! Dipper! Our roommate is up.” She threw her arms up, and failed to produce a deep voice to bellow: “He’s alive! He’s alive! Hahaha!”  
A boy about the same age as her entered the cabin. He looked annoyed at the young girl and then at Sebastian. He walked to the bed and offered his hand. “Hi,there. I'm Dipper Pines. I spotted you.”  
“Spotted?” Sebastian echoed in confusion. “I saw you floating and sounded the alarm.”  
“Where am I?”  
Mabel once again shot her arms up and this time drew an arc in air above her head as she announced: “You're in the Pines’ Casket!”  
“Pine casket? Am I dead?”  
Both snickered at his question. It was the boy who said: “It was supposed to be Fishy Business, but Gruncle Stan spray painted it when we were asleep so… we’re all on board of a coffin.”  
“I voted for Release The Kraken, but no one wanted it,” Mabel informed. “And since they're always trying to kill us, maybe it’s better we didn't use that name.”  
The girl shrugged and relaxed as soon as she had told him there were krakens who wanted to kill them. He didn't understand much of what was happening, but there was one thing very obvious: “You’re twins,” he noticed.  
“We are,” the girl admitted. “But we don’t have psychic powers or anything. We can solve mysteries, though.”  
“Did you find anyone else? Did you find my sister?”  
“You have a sister?” the girl asked delighted. “How old is she?”  
“We're twins,” he explained. “Didn't you find her?”  
“Another?” the boy sounded worried. “No, it's just you.”  
“Can you imagine how angry gruncle Ford would be if if more people started showing up?” the girl mused.  
“Mabel!” the boy shooshed her.  
Sebastian didn't know what else was happening but he could hear in their conversation his presence was a burden to these people.  
“I can work, I can pay for my presence on your boat!”  
“That's a good idea!” the boy agreed. “We're in need of a Soos, anyway.”  
The young man didn't know what a “soos” was but imagined it was an occupation.  
A raspy voice that obviously belonged to an old man called from the deck: “Hey, you two, when you're done playing Florence Nightingale, come check this out!”  
“Hey!” Dipper protested ofended. And ran upstairs.  
Mabel kept beaming at him. “You have pretty hair,” she remarked. Sebastian’s hair went almost to his shoulders. “Are you a musician?” She asked wide-eyed. “Are you in a band?” she insisted even more cheerfully.  
“No,” he answered simply. Seeing as she kept staring at him and smiling, he felt uncomfortable and asked: “Should we go upstairs too?”  
“Probably,” she agreed still staring before she turned around, opened a cabinet, and pulled out something she offered him. “It's cold outside, do you want a sweater?”  
The one she gave him was magenta with sparkly stars on the front, the sleeves were almost long enough but the sweater itself was too short, and he immediately noticed it was one of hers. “How many of these you have?” he asked confused.  
“One for every mood,” she explained, taking his hand and pulling him upstairs.  
She was right. The wind was almost freezing, he was glad for the sweater. Now he could see it was a small boat meant for a small crew. He took a step towards Dipper and the old man with an eye-patch, who stood next to him. Upon seeing Sebastian, both boy and man started laughing, and he didn't know why.  
“Don't listen to them,” the girl told him. “They're insecure about their masculinity.”  
“Who's insecure?” the old man spat on the deck.  
“A minotaur would be girly in those sweaters,” Dipper told his twin. Then he pointed east and looked as excited as Mabel. “Check that out! We're almost here!”  
Both Mabel and Sebastian turned around to see what he meant. It was land. Dense green pine woods and on top of that snow capped mountains. He had no idea where he was.  
“Woohoo!” Mabel celebrated once more shooting her arms up and punching the air. “Alaska, baby!”  
“Ever been to Alaska, kid?” the old man asked Sebastian.  
“No, sir. Is that what that land is called?”  
“I hope you have someone to call, because that's where we're dropping you off,” the man informed to Sebastian's surprise.  
“I don't,” the young man suddenly remembered. He held onto the railings and thought about his own sister being drowned.  
“Tough break,” the man said. “That's where we’re leaving you anyway.”  
“Gruncle Stan, isn't it safer if we keep him?” Mabel suggested. “After all, he showed up right after Dipper fired that weird gun he put together. Those two things could be related.”  
“I guess they could,” the old man scratched his own chin while considering. “All right!” he turned to Sebastian. “But this is no cruise ship, we have no room for spoiled, big babies, you hear.” And then to Dipper: “Now go make me sandwich.”  
“What!” Dipper couldn't believe the old man's words.  
“I can do it,” Sebastian volunteered.  
“You don't know how I like my sandwich. You can clean after the pig, he gets seasick.” And back to Dipper: “And someone will be doing a lot of stuff after putting together a reality bending whatnot.”  
“Not fair! I already said I didn't mean to start it,” the boy complained but went back inside.  
Confused by the interaction, Sebastian turned to Stan and asked: “Where do you keep the livestock?”  
Mabel gasped in horror. “I don't want him near Waddles,” she was tugging on old man's sleeve. “Waddles is not food!” she pointed a finger at Sebastian. She didn't look little or sweet now.  
“I'm sorry,” he quickly said. “My mistake. I don't know much about boats. What does the pig do at the boat?” He actually thought Waddles might have a job, like some cats he’d seen aboard other vessels.  
“What doesn't he do?” Mabel said.  
“The pig's got personality,” Stan stated like it was end of discussion.  
“I don't trust you alone with Waddles, I'm supervising your work,” Mabel decided.  
Her suspicions didn't last long after Waddles jumped on Sebastian's arms and started licking his face. The boy laughed and decided Stan was right, the pig did have personality.  
*  
Later, the four of them and Waddles were in the downstairs kitchen. Stan ate canned meat before the children's disgusted stares. They had sandwiches instead.  
“Shouldn't we have arrived yet?” Mabel wondered.  
“A few more hours to go,” Stan informed.  
“What about Gruncle Ford? Isn't he eating? Maybe I should get him a sandwich too?” the girl worried.  
“He won’t thank you for that,” Stan informed. “He'll say you're interrupting.”  
“I'm used to that,” she eyed Dipper who was distractedly looking at his phone.  
“No phones, kid,” Stan took it from him before Dipper could even understand what was happening. “You're grounded. Well, we're on open sea… you get the point.”  
“Oh, come on! Gruncle Ford has my notebook,” the boy whined.  
“And what good came from you having it?” Stan accused. “Is that what you have here?” He slided a few times. “Did you take pictures of the whole thing?”  
“Not all,” Dipper defended himself. “I don't need five pages of 'highs better than booze’, whatever that means.”  
“Maybe I should check that out,” Stan thought out loud.  
“There are some drawings of mushrooms too,” Mabel added.  
“I don't think those were mushrooms, Mabel,” Dipper said blushing.  
“That science thing is really boring,” Mabel observed, “but it's a lot funnier than the diaries. There's swearing,” she said conspiratorially.   
“Mabel!” her brother complained. “It is very disorganized,” he admitted.  
“It sounds like a lot of mature content. Let someone older hold on to it,” Stan decided. “Mabel, dear, how do you delete those pictures?”  
“That's easy, Gruncle Stan. Let me,” and she took the phone from his hand. As she tapped at it, Mabel threw a wink at her brother and kept going. “There you go, all gone,” she showed the old man, trying to keep her face innocent.  
Possibly out of guilt she decided to get Gruncle Ford a sandwich.  
“Who's Gruncle Ford?” Sebastian wanted to know.  
“That's my egghead brother. He's trying to figure out what happened last night, before we found you,” Stan explained.  
Dipper looked uncomfortable. He left the table and started going through the objects in a box. When Mabel was back, her first decision was to announce: “He said he knows the scientist who made the notes.”  
“He does?” Dipper forgot about whatever he was looking for, and ran to his sister. “What did he say?”  
“Okay, he said,” and here she impersonated her gruncle: “'I don’t know what your brother did here but I think I know who wrote this’.” She was very proud of her impersonation. “He said he met a scientist with that name, and who was weird enough to write all that extra stuff.”  
“But he doesn't know what I did wrong,” Dipper lamented.  
“Nope. Not yet,” she confirmed, making her way to the tv. “Hey, who left this here?” she had dvd disc in her hand.  
“It wasn't me,” Dipper was the first to defend himself. “What's that?”  
“Sev'ral Timez present: Twelfth Night, the musical,” then she slitted her eyes to read the tiny letters: “or What You Will.”  
“Twelve Nights, what are you watching a Christmas especial for? It’s practically Summerween,” Stan reminded her.  
“It’s not a Christmas especial,” Mabel corrected. “It’s the one where Leggy P. is dressed like a girl, because they play all the characters, but Creggy G. is the one who's a girl dressed like a boy.”  
“This one is not just bad, it’s confusing too,” Dipper criticized. “They all look the same, and how am I supposed to believe that a guy dressed like a guy is actually a girl?”  
“It sounds more like a reason for moving,” Stan gave his insight. “That's not how we're passing our time,” he decided.  
Sebastian had been watching quietly to their interactions all along. That's when Mabel turned to him and asked what he liked doing to pass the time.  
“We could play cards,” he suggested.  
“Now, that's more like it!” Stan produced a deck out of his pocket and started shuffling.  
The kids often accused Stan of cheating but never actually caught him. Mabel still won a few, much to old man's dismay.   
“You're very skilled at cards, Mabel,” Sebastian complimented. “It’s the first time a see a girl who's so natural at boy’s things.”  
“Boy's things?” she repeated offended. “Since when playing cards is a boy’s thing?” Stan and Dipper snickered.  
“Isn't it?” he asked confused. “I've never seen another girl who plays cards and goes out to sea with her family.”  
“Are you from the past or something?” she asked, annoyed.  
“Maybe he is!” Dipper suddenly stood up. “Maybe that's what the thing did!”  
“What?!”  
“Brought someone from the past. Him,” he pointed Sebastian.  
Now both the kids and Stan were staring at him in doubt. Sebastian felt uncomfortable but didn't know what to tell them, as usual.  
“I bet Gruncle Ford would know,” Dipper suggested.  
“What is that I would know?” asked a man by the door  
“If Sebastian is a time traveller,” Mabel explained before Dipper had the time to finish breathing in.  
“Who's Sebastian?” he asked confused, and the others pointed at the boy, who had Waddles on his lap by that point. “Oh, hello there, kid.”  
“Hello, sir,” he said back, looking from Ford to Stan before stating the obvious: “You’re twins, too!”  
“We are,” Ford confirmed in a confident voice. “Why you kids think he's a time traveller?”  
“Because of the things he says,” Dipper answered.  
“He thinks girls don't play cards,” Mabel accused, as horrified as if he'd suggested eating Waddles. “No, it's worse than that, he said somethings are just for boys!”  
“You can't say that, kid,” Ford smiled at Sebastian. “It'll get you in a lot of trouble.”  
“I can see that now,” Sebastian agreed, still eyeing Mabel, full of suspicions.  
“Well,” Ford went on speaking, “I haven't figured out that whole thing yet, but it doesn't allow for time traveling, that's for sure.”  
“So there's no chance he's from the past?” Stan asked for confirmation.  
“Not from our past, at least,” his brother said mysteriously. And he jokingly turned to Sebastian. “Why would a boy wearing Mabel's sweater would care about what's for boys and what's for girls anyway?” The others snickered.  
“This is out of necessity, sir. I wasn't prepared for this weather.”  
“You really talk like you're from a different time. Or place,” he added, not giving much credit to the time travel theory. “Now, talking about time,” he turned to Stan, “what's taking us so long? There's considerable loss of speed in comparison to this morning.”  
“Is there? I was kind of busy watching these three,” Stan excused himself. “Specially the reality bending genius over there,” he pointed at Dipper.  
“Oh, come on! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?” the boy complained.  
“Are you sorry?” Ford inquired, looking him in the eye.  
Dipper blushed and looked down: “I'm sorry I caused trouble,” he admitted. “I was having fun trying to figure that thing out. I never thought it would really work. I didn't mean to ruin our trip.”  
“Well, you didn't. But you did start whatever that was, and this boy here may or may not be related to that,” he pointed his open hand to Sebastian, who noticed the man had five fingers other than his thumb.  
Too much had been happening since he woke up for Sebastian to just ignore that clear sign. If a girl as powerful as Mabel wasn't a clear enough sign, the six-fingered man made all very obvious: “You're wizards!” he didn't mean to sound accusatory, after all they had saved his life, but it was also frightening seeing he’d never heard good things about wizardry in his life.  
They laughed at him. So they were probably not wizards, Sebastian gathered, since the idea sounded so ridiculous to them, which left him at a loss.  
“We’re scientists,” Dipper quickly corrected him, looking superior.  
“They are,” Stan set himself apart from the others.  
“We're the muscle,” Mabel added cheerfully. “That's right!” Stan placed an arm around her shoulders, not protectively, but in camaraderie. This time Sebastian knew to say nothing about a girl considering herself muscle in a group of men.  
“You make for a very interesting family,” Sebastian declared.  
“That's great,” Ford dismissed it. “But we should be checking our engines. Something is obviously malfunctioning.”  
They all went to the engine house together, though Sebastian had never seen boat engines, he decided it was better to hide his ignorance, listen closely, and not touch anything. Stan and Mabel didn't seem to understand much about engines either, so the boy didn't feel that bad. Ford couldn't find what was wrong with the machinery and kept telling Dipper to check a lot of things Sebastian had no idea what they were. Nothing was technically wrong.  
“Maybe Alaska has a Bermuda Triangle,” Dipper suggested.  
“Let's hope not, I'm all done with triangles that glitch reality,” Ford declared.  
“Me too,” both Stan and Mabel agreed at the same time.  
Dipper shivered. “Yikes! Me too,” he also agreed.  
“I can't find anything,” Ford admitted frustrated. “We should look for external deterrents. Let's go.”  
“What's that we're looking for?” Mabel asked as they climbed up.  
“Whatever we're stuck in,” Stan clarified.  
They went to the stern and checked that the propellers must be working since they could see the foam they made. The trail, though, wasn't long, denouncing they weren't moving very much. The anchor was hoisted, of course, it had been the first thing they checked, so what else could it be?  
“Magnetic field?” Ford suggested. “The compass is fine,” both he and Dipper dismissed it together.  
“Gravitational field?” the boy upgraded the hypothesis.  
“Okay, weigh something and see if it’s heavier than it should be,” Ford suggested,and so they tried that, but still found nothing. “Probably not gravity,” he decided.  
“Let's see it for ourselves,” Mabel suggested.  
“You mean send a diver?” Ford considered. “Who volunteers?” No one did.  
“Let the new Soos do it,” Stan finally suggested.  
Sebastian still wasn't clear what a soos was, but he knew that was his position. “What do I have to do?”  
“You’ll put on the diving gear and check under the boat,” Ford explained.  
“Under the sea?” he asked terrified.  
“Not very deep, just to check the hull,” Ford ignored his fear.  
“Are you ok, Sebastian?” Mabel studied his face.  
“Last time I was in those waters, I nearly died,” he admitted. “But I must face my fears,” he declared but not convincingly enough for Mabel.  
“You can't send him,” she protested. “He's traumatized, just look at him. He's gonna lose it out there.”  
“So who's going?” Stan asked making clear it wasn't him.  
“I can do it,” Dipper volunteered a little unsure. Sebastian was ashamed that a boy younger than himself was going to do the job. “It's okay, dude. You don't have to face all your fears today. If you stay with us, there will be many chances for that,” the boy assured.  
But it wasn't ok for long. Dipper wasn't gone for more than a minute when he was lifted in the air, screaming, held by a monstrous looking tentacle.  
“The kraken is back,” Mabel shouted.  
“How do we fight a kraken?” Sebastian was terrified.  
“I'm on it,” Stan was already aiming the harpoon.  
“Wait, Stan! You’ll make things worse!” Ford yelled at him.  
But it was too late. Stan shot the tentacle and Dipper was dropped in the water screaming as much as before. Sebastian grabbed a rope and ran to the railings, looking for Dipper. He threw him one end of the rope and when the boy held on to it, pulled him up. There was no lever, so it was very hard work, and Sebastian was breathless by the time Dipper grabbed the railings.  
All the work was to no avail, since the boy was immediately grabbed by another tentacle and pulled away from the ship one more time. He was held at such a distance from the tentacles holding the boat, it was horrifying to think the kraken had a reach like that.  
“What do you want?” Ford shouted through a loudspeaker that distorted his voice.   
Now, emerging from the water they could see not one, but two of those monsters.  
“They say they want to leave,” Ford translated clutching at an earplug. And to the monsters: “If you want to go, just go, but leave the boy, he has nothing to do with it.” There was a loud thundering noise from the monsters, and Ford looked like the most scared. “They want to leave this ocean, and they think we can help because of him,” Ford pointed at Sebastian.  
“I don't know what they're talking about,” the boy defended himself. “I don't know anything about krakens!”  
Ford suddenly looked thoughtful and not at all disturbed by the events. “They say this ocean's become too polluted for them. They saw the boy being brought, and want to be allowed to go where he came from, where the ocean is revered and krakens are feared. Where are you from, anyway?” he asked the boy.  
“Messaline,” he answered quickly, but the old man wasn't in a hurry anymore, no matter how loudly Dipper screamed. “I was on a ship bound to Illyria, with my twin Viola, but there was wreckage, I--”  
“Wait,” Ford interrupted, “are you saying you’re from a Shakespeare's play?”   
“No, I didn't say that! What's a Shakespeare's play?” he asked confused.  
“Yes, you did,” Ford insisted, not answering his question. “You're from Twelfth Night.”  
“That stupid dvd I fell asleep to?” Stan questioned.  
“It was you!” Mabel accused.  
“Don't look so shocked,” Stan defended himself.  
“Not the dvd, he's not singing. Maybe he's from the real thing.” Ford then turned to the krakens: “I need the boy to help me put the thing together again,” he negotiated. “What? That's crazy!” Everyone turned to him to know what the krakens had said. “They say they’re only letting him go if we beat them at cards.”  
“That's easy,” Stan stepped up.  
It was clear the deafening sound from the monsters was a protest.  
“Sorry, Stanley, but even the krakens know you're a cheater. They don't want you,” Ford warned.  
“So it's Mabel to rescue again!” the girl declared gleefully, with fists in the air.  
“But you need a partner for the game, and I must go back to that machine and discover how to put it to work. Can you play?” he turned to Sebastian.  
“Yes, sir, I can.”  
“I hope you’re not too shakespearian to team up with a girl,” Mabel grinned at him.  
“I don't know what shakespearian means,” the boy said, “but we’ll make a great team,” he declared confidently.  
And so they went, backing up each other's bluffs but ultimately saved by Mabel's good luck. The krakens were forced to release Dipper, but rocked the boat a lot, swatting in frustration at surface of the water.  
“Behave yourselves!” Mabel warned. “You don't want shaky science, believe me.”  
They played a few more hands with the krakens just to pass time now, no stakes. It was a long while before Dipper and Ford were back, looking pleased.  
“It's an interdimensional portal gun,” Dipper announced wide-eyed.  
“It is,” Ford confirmed. “And now let’s send them where they need to be.”  
“Wait, will I be alone at sea again?” Sebastian asked worriedly.  
“Don't worry, some pirates will save you, we know the story,” Ford guaranteed. But everyone else seemed confused, even Mabel who owned the musical version of the play.  
“Maybe you should strike a deal with the krakens,” Dipper suggested, grabbing the translating gear.  
They agreed to help Sebastian find land or a boat once they crossed the portal. So it was time for goodbyes.  
Mabel held Sebastian in a tight hug and said: “Tell those shakesperians that girls do what they want.”  
“I'll never forget it,” Sebastian assured her.  
“She's right, you know,” Ford held out his six-fingered hand and Sebastian shook it. “You might find the same by yourself once you meet your twin again.”  
“You think Viola is alive?” he said hopefully since Ford seemed to know so much.  
“I'm sure she is.”  
And so Sebastian and the two krakens went through the interdimensional portal generated by the gun Dipper and Ford had put together, based on the notes of a notebook with a Mulan cover, that advertised some fast food chain snack, and which used to belong to a scientist Ford had briefly known, named Rick Sanchez.

**Author's Note:**

> Sev'ral Timez present: Twelfth Night, the musical was an evil idea but I practically wrote the story around it. I was thinking to myself it'd be funny if a different crew rescued Sebastian, and this thing popped up half ready in my head. Sebastian is obviously the name of a boy Mabel would have a crush on but if you ask me she'd crush harder than Olivia on Cesario, and make an awesome girl's night with Orsino while he cries about Olivia.   
> I regret this isn't a visual media when I think of Sebastian wearing Mabel's sweater.  
> Rick's notebook was a delight to imagine.


End file.
